Secrets of the Heart
by AngelMist
Summary: Matt/Amy story! Read to find out what it's about!!
1. Chapter 1

This is the second story I've posted ever out of like 16 wrestling stories I've written, it's about Matt & Amy, but they're always constantly fighting, and blah blah blah, I don't know what a good summary for this would be, cause I have no idea where this story is going to, please review it!!   
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
Secret's Of The Heart -- Chapter 1  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Matt Hardy sighed in his chair next to the phone, he had been waiting there for nearly four hours. Waiting for one person to call. That person was his girlfriend, Terri Runnels. Matt hadn't eaten anything, he refused, Terri was more important than anything else to him.  
  
Amy Dumas, him and his brother's best friend, cheerfully walked through the hotel room door. She had just gotten back from the gym in the hotel, she was with Jeff, but he stayed down their longer than her.   
  
"Hey Matt!" Amy said happily and smily, although her smile dropped slightly once she saw him slumped over in the chair, she instantly started to worry.  
  
"Hi.." Matt said incoherently.   
  
Amy walked over and sat on the bed, "Okay, what's wrong?" She asked.   
  
"Terri. She hasn't called yet..."  
  
Amy cringed at the name, she couldn't stand her. She always did this, and it seemed more and more each day that Matt was starting to get depressed, but he was certain she was his soul mate, and couldn't bare to part with her. So he held on, and it really worried Amy, Matt was her best friend, and she hated seeing him like this.  
  
"I can't stand it anymore! I need something to eat!" Matt said, jumping up from his spot on the chair, and running towards the mini-refrigerator in the room. As soon as he opened the fridge door, the phone rang.  
  
Brrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnggggg!  
  
Amy walked casually over to the stand where the phone was, "Hellooo.." She answered cheerfully. "Matt? Oh, Matthew isn't here right now, would you please call back later?" Amy said twirling her hair on her finger. As soon as she finished, she was shoved out of the way, slamming into the wall. She slid down slowly, and layed down on the floor, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Hey babe! Yeah, I was waiting for you to call...Oh, okay, well that's alright sweetie. How about going out tonight? You can come back into the hotel room for a night of fun!! Alright then, I'll see you in two hours! Bye hon, I love you sooo much, muah muah muah! Love you too, can't wait to see you, bye!" Matt said, and hung up the phone.  
  
Amy instantly got up slapped him across his face, "You bastard!"   
  
"What the hell was that for Amy?!" Matt asked, Amy was running towards the door, he grabbed her arm, "Did you hear me? I asked you a question!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Matthew, you fucking slammed me into the wall! Just so you could talk with your slut of a girlfriend, Terri! Ugh! She disqust's me! Don't you get it Matt, she hates you! She doesn't call because she's probably screwing 10 other guys!" Amy yelled, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Oh yeah, well what about your boyfriend, Chris Jericho...what about him? He kissed another fucking girl right infront of your face!"   
  
"That was an accident Matt! He was drunk! He would never cheat on a girl, never, you hear me! Now that little skank Terri, she would, she was made to do that, hell, she's fucked just about every single guy on the WWF roster, oh and might I add, just last week, she screwed your brother!"  
  
"Amy, get the hell out of this room, and don't fucking come back! I don't want to talk to you, not at all!" He yelled, pointing to the door.  
  
Amy stormed out of the room, making sure she slammed it. She didn't know where in the world she was going, everything of her's was back in the hotel room, and there was NO way she was going back into that room.  
  
She ran out of the hotel that they were at in New York City, she walked to Cental Park and laid down on a bench, gazing up at the stars.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please be kind and review!! I'll hopefully add the next chapter tomorrow, or Monday. So please let me know if you like it!!  
Thanks!  
~Jackie  
*xoxo*  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thank you sooo much to everyone who reviewed the 1st chapter!!! In thanks, here's the next chap! Enjoy...  
  
  
Secrets of the Heart - Chap. 2  
  
Amy checked the watch on her arm, "1:25 am, great, now where in the hell am I going to go without any money?" She said to nobody in  
perticular.  
  
A taxi cab stopped at the stoplight next to her, the window in the front seat passanger side rolled down, "Amy! What in the hell...Why   
are you out here?!"   
  
It was Chris, a small smile formed on her face, but dropped as soon as she looked down at the ground, "Matt kicked me out..."  
  
Chris instantly opened the taxi cab's door, and let her in, she climbed in the back, "Amy, you can stay in my room, I'll have Jeff get  
your things as soon as we get back."  
  
"Thanks sweetie," she was relieved she didn't have to tell him why she was kicked out of the room, she just didn't want to talk about it  
anymore.  
  
She looked out the window of the cab, out to the streets of New York City, they passed by a club, and her eyes widened instantly as  
soon as she saw...Terri Runnels, two guys were hooked on her arm, and neither of them was Matt.   
  
No matter what Matt had said to Amy earlier that day, she still cared about him almost more than anyone else in the world, he really was  
a nice girl, when he wasn't sitting by the phone waiting for Terri to call.  
  
"Stop the cab!" Amy yelled, "Amy, what..?" Chris asked, as Amy opened the door, and ran out onto the sidewalk. "Chris, I'll be right   
back, I just need to see something."   
  
Amy looked down the street, Terri was obviously going to have a night of fun with those guys...One of them was at least 20 years   
older than her, Amy cringed at the thought.  
  
Amy disappared into the swamped full of people club, the music was extremely loud. She needed to see if Terri left a drunken Matt   
here, or if Terri just blew Matt off, and he was still at the hotel, probably trying to call her for the millionth time.  
  
After 15 minutes of searching, she found Matt nowhere to be found, she sighed, and ran back to the cab.  
  
****  
  
"Okay, Amy, please explain what happened back there," Chris asked once they got into the elevator at the hotel.  
  
"Well, okay, Matt threw me out of the hotel room because I answered the phone when Terri called, and I said Matt wasn't there, so he  
pushed me into the wall," Amy saw the anger in Chris's voice, "Sweetie, please don't get all worked up about it, I'm fine, really. Anyways  
he kicked me out of the hotel room, and told me not to come back, Matt was supposed to meet Terri somewhere later that night. When  
we went by that club, I saw Terri walk out with two guys on her arm, so I went into the club to see if Matt was there, and he was nowhere  
to be seen, so I'm going to go now and see if he's okay, I'll be back later baby, I promise."  
  
With that, Amy quickly kissed him on his lips and walked out of the elevator, and took off through the hall for Matt's room, leaving   
Chris slightly confused.  
  
****  
  
"Matt?" Amy called, knocking lightly on the door, no answer, she found it unlocked, and walked into the dark room, "Matt? Matt, are you  
in here?" she called again.  
  
She found the balcony door opened, with a slight breeze going through the room.  
  
She pushed the curtain open, and saw Matt standing there, looking out into the night.   
  
She walked up to him, and put her hand on his shoulder, "Matt...I guess Terri didn't come, did she?"   
  
He turned around, he was crying, and probably had been for an hour or two, she hugged him, "Oh Matt...I'm so sorry, I do have some  
news for you though.."  
  
He let her go from the hug, "About Terri? If it is, please tell me.."  
  
He sounded so lifeless, and expressionless, she hardly saw him this way, yeah, he got sad when Terri did this, but it was never this  
bad, he saw the look of worry in her eyes, and instantly regreted what he had done earlier.  
  
"Matt, I saw her..." She was stopped when he put his finger up to her lips, "I wanna say something first, I'm extremely sorry Amy for  
what I did earlier, I had never wanted to do that, never, and hopefully it will never happen again, Amy, seeing you cry is one of the   
worst things in the world, I'm so sorry."   
  
Amy smiled a little, but it disappeared once she started to tell him about what she had saw..."Matt, this isn't going to be easy for me   
telling you this, but I saw Terri, she was coming out of a club...and she walked away with two guys..."   
  
More tears fell out of Matt's eyes, and right then and there, Amy wanted to cry with him, she hugged him. "Matt, I'm really sorry, but  
I have to go right now, I told Chris I would be right back, I'll come back in the morning, I promise."   
  
She kissed his cheek, and ran out of the hotel room, he looked at her as she ran away, he wished she would stay with him all night.  
  
****  
  
She walked through the hall, and found Chris, he smiled at her, "Hey babe, is he okay?"   
  
She kissed him, "I'm not so sure...hopefully he is, I hate seeing him like this.."  
  
"I do too, hopefully he's better, he promised he would go with me and Jeff to the gym!" He laughed slightly, Amy smiled at him, "I   
never did thank you for picking me up, I have no clue what I would do if you didn't, I would probably still be wondering around the   
streets of New York."  
  
"No problem Aims, Anyways, we should probably take Matt out to breakfast tomorrow, Jeff too, maybe then go somewhere, we need  
to get his mind off Terri, even if it is for just a few hours..' Chris said.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," she looked up at him, and kissed him as the walked down the hallway.  
  
*************  
  
There's Chapter 2, I don't know if I'll be able to get Chapter 3 up tomorrow or Tuesday, I have so many things going on those two days,  
hopefully I'll have a little time though  



	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to get this part up!!  
  
Chapter 3...  
  
"Matthew Moore Hardy! Get your lazy ass up!!" Amy yelled through the door.  
  
"Amy! It's 7:30 in the morning! I need more sleep!" a sleepy Matt yelled back at her.  
  
Amy sighed loudly, Jeff was walking down the hall coming towards her, with boxes stacked up past his head.  
  
Amy raised an eyebrow at him, "Okay...Jeff...umm, what the hell is all this?" she asked, taking the top boxes out of his arms.  
  
"Doughnuts & juice!" he replied happily. "How many people are you freaking feeding?" she asked.  
  
"One, myself!" he said smiling, putting the boxes on the ground, and reaching inside his pocket for the rooms key card. Amy   
rolled his eyes at him. putting her hands on her hips as she waited for him to open the door.  
  
"Amy, do a favor and wake him up for me, I'm gonna get my gym bag," Jeff said as he disappeared into another room.  
  
"I've already been trying to do that for the past half hour!" She replied.   
  
"Try again!" Jeff said poking his head out from the door.  
  
Amy walked up to Matt, "Matt! Get up, we're going to the gym, NOW!" she yelled.  
  
"Fine! I'm up!" Matt said jumping out of the bed.  
  
"Good, now get some clothes on," Amy rolled her eyes at him, and yelled back at Jeff, "Meet all of us in the gym!"   
"Oh, and thanks for some doughnuts Jeff!" she added.  
  
********  
  
45 minutes, and the two brothers still weren't in the gym.  
  
"Does it REALLY take them that long to get ready to go to the gym?!" Amy asked walking up to where Chris, Jay, Adam, and   
Hunter were.   
  
"Chill sweetie, they'll be here sometime today" Chris replied.  
  
Jeff walked in through the doors, with a frown on his face, "Matt didn't come.."  
  
"Oh..well..where is he?" Amy asked as he approached them.  
  
Jeff sighed, "He went to talk to Terri.." he said looking down at the ground.  
  
"Oh geez! Guys, I'll be back, Jeff, your brother is fucking out of his mind.." Amy said grabbing her stuff, Jeff's keycard, and leaving  
  
*******  
  
Amy rushed into the hotel room the Hardy brothers shared.  
  
Matt & Terri were talking quietly on the couch in the other room.  
  
She stood there listening to what they were saying. "Matt, please forgive me, I'm so sorry, I mean, if you don't forgive me, I don't   
know what to do, there would be no reason living!" Terri was crying in Matt's arms.  
  
Amy felt like she was about to throw up.  
  
"Aw, baby, you know I love you, I would never leave you..." she looked into the room just as Matt & Terri's lips kissed.  
  
'She's got him wrapped around her finger..' Amy thought.  
  
Amy charged into the room, and pulled Terri up by her hair, slapping her, "You bitch!"   
  
She turned to Matt, "Matthew, look what she did to you yesterday...how in the hell could you take her back?!"   
  
"Cause he loves me, and I'm not a fucking slut like you!" Terri said coming up behind her, Amy rolled her eyes and laughed at   
what she had said, "I'm the slut...sweetie, please.."   
  
"Stop it! Both of you! We don't need two fights in one weekend!" Matt yelled.  
  
"But sweetie, she slapped me!" Terri said, putting her hand to touch her face.  
  
"This is probably one of the worst weekends ever in my life! Because of both of you! All we've done this week is fight! I'm sick   
and tired of it!" Matt said, Amy could tell he was very frustrated.  
  
"Terri, please go, I'll see you later, and Amy, just leave, go back to the gym or something, I don't care where."  
  
Terri ran out of the room, and Amy yelled after her, "I'm not through with you yet bitch!"   
  
Amy turned to Matt.."Matt, your making me feel like I'm losing my best friend.."  
  
Matt looked her in her eyes, he went over and hugged, her, "Aimes, I would never want to lose you as a friend, and you should   
know that, I'm just going through a very hard time right now, and I don't know what to do.."  
  
"Matt, I understand, I really do..I better get going now, I'll see you later, call my cell if you need anything, k?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll do that...bye Aims.." Matt said.  
  
"Umm...Matt, I need you to let go of the hug sweetie.." Amy said smiling.  
  
Matt's face flushed red, and looked down at the ground, "Yeah..right, sorry about that.." he said letting go of her.  
  
As she walked out of the room, Jeff walked in, "I forgot something, bye Aims" Jeff said waving by to her.  
  
Matt sat on the bed and sighed.  
  
"Okay, what's wrong?" Jeff asked suspiciously, walking to the bed.  
  
"Jeff..you can't tell anyone this, but I think I'm falling in love with my best friend.."   
  
********  
There ya go..next chapter should be up before Monday!! Please review!!  
  
ByeBye  
Jackie :)  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Chap. 4  
  
Jeff looked at his brother with a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Aha! I knew it!" Jeff said, laughing.  
  
"Shut up Jeff...I knew I shouldn't have told you that.." Matt said, putting his head in his hands sighing.  
  
"Hey Matty boy, you can trust me with your secret! I'm you brother! You can trust me with everything!" Jeff said.  
  
"Yeah right, what about all those times when we were kids, like that time when we were teens, and I told you I was the one who had stolen the teachers wig, and you went and told the principal, and I had a 2 day suspension! I think your probably the last person who I should tell!" Matt said, chuckling a bit.  
  
"But Matt! I'm 23 now! I've matured majorly! I was so stupid back then!" Jeff said walking over to where Matt was sitting on the bed, but tripped over a chair that was in the way.  
  
Matt started laughing at this, his brother was probably the biggest clutz ever. "Yeah, you've really matured, and your just such a genious Jeff, yeah! I'm really gonna believe that.."   
  
Jeff sat up from his position on the floor, scratching his head, "Shut it Matthew...I don't need to hear anymore of your stupid lectures," Jeff mumbled.  
  
"I heard that!"   
  
"Want me to say something that everyone in the hotel will hear?" Jeff asked, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Depends, little brother.."   
  
"Matt's in love with Amy! Matt's in love with Amy!" Jeff said jumping around the hotel room.  
  
"Jeff...shut up!" Jeff didn't stop though, he just said it louder, "Jeff! Ugh! Your so, just so sibling like!"   
Matt said rolled his eyes and left the hotel room to leave Jeff with his childish antics. "Hey, Matt! I was just getting started! You big meanie!" Jeff said, stomping his foot on the floor, crossing his arms.   
  
"I wonder if their's any doughnuts left.." Jeff said aloud, and went in a search for the many boxes of doughnuts.  
  
******  
  
Matt went in search for Amy, he just had to talk to her. She probably thought he was some freak, after that hug.  
  
He looked everywhere, but couldn't find her, he finally went to her and Chris's hotel room. He heard giggling inside, and he was hit with jealousy.  
  
"Who is it?" a voice like Amy's sounded.  
  
"Amy, I need to talk to you, please, just for a minute.." He said, the door opened, and their stood Amy, with Chris in the background, she smiled at him.   
  
She looked back at Chris, "Sweetie, I'll be back in a minute."  
  
She took Matt's hand, and led him out to the hallway, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Listen, Matt, if it's about earlier, we can't talk here, what if I meet you in the cafe in the lobby in 15 minutes?"   
  
"Alright, I'll see you then Aims."   
  
*****  
  
Amy rushed out of the elevator, pushing her way through people, she was already 5 minutes late, she was worried he wasn't waiting anymore. She spotted him, and waved.  
  
She took a seat next to him, "So...what's up?"   
  
"Amy, I don't want you to get the wrong impression of that hug, I mean, I know.."  
  
He was quieted by Amy, when she put a finger up to his lips, and dragging him back across the lobby back to the elevator.   
  
The elevator's door closed, "So...you were saying.." Amy started.  
  
"It was a friendly hug Aims, seriously, it was. I just didn't want you to get the wrong.." He said, but was cut short by Amy.  
  
"Why are you with Terri?" She asked.  
  
Matt raised an eyebrow at her, staring down at the ground.  
  
"Matt...I asked you a question..are you gonna answer it?" Amy asked.  
  
"Well, she's nice, she's smart, she's pretty, she's just really fun to be around.."   
  
Amy rolled her eyes at him, she thought the exact opposite of what he was saying, and she knew he wasn't telling the truth.  
  
"Anyways Amy, we're getting off the subject here. I just want to tell you that I have no feelings for you more than just my extremely good friend, that's it."   
  
Amy nodded slowly, biting her lip lightly.  
  
He was still looking down at the ground.  
  
"Matt.." She said lifting his chin with her finger, they stared into each others eyes for a moment, they were moving closer and closer. She could feel his breathing on her lips.  
  
"This is what I think.." She said, their mouths inching closer, finally touching.  
  
They kissed for what seemed like eternity, but were cut short, when the elevator door opened. Followed by a loud gasp.  
  
********  
  
There you go! Sorry it took awhile to get that chapter up! Please review and tell me what you think!!  
  
ByeBye,  
Jacie  
*xoxo* 


End file.
